Caleb Rivers (ancestor)
Caleb Rivers was a character in the ABC Family drama, Ravenswood. Caleb was the paternal ancestor and doppelganger of Caleb Rivers. He was portrayed by Tyler Blackburn. Biography Caleb was born around 1901 to his Thomas Rivers and an unnamed mother. In 1910-1918, his parents had a son. There was a significant age gap between Caleb and Henry. Caleb grew up in Ravenswood and had a normal Edwardian era childhood. In his early teens, he developed a bond with a beautiful young woman named Miranda Collins. World War I came in 1917 to Ravenswood, however, that still, that didn't affect Caleb's romance with Miranda nor his job as a recordkeeper. Because of their parents' disapproval of them marrying, the couple made plans to secretly elope and invited their friends to be witnesses of their union. However, at their reception party, The Curse took Caleb, Miranda, and their three friends as it's first five victims. This left the five souls trapped in Ravenswood forever, unable to move on. Series Pretty Little Liars |-|Season 4= Grave New World Caleb's descendant and doppelganger, Caleb Rivers, discovers his tombstone in a graveyard buried next to a Miranda Collins. Ravenswood |-|Season 1= Scared to Death In a box, new-Caleb and the rest of The Five find a letter from the original-Caleb to the original-Miranda, with Caleb professing his love to her. The letter is unfinished but seems to hint at a romance between the two. Along with the letter are old pictures, including one that of the same room that was in Caleb’s dream about Miranda’s house. While digging around, they find some old pictures, a matching wedding band from the one in Henry’s box, and some wedding vows from Miranda to Caleb. Miranda and Caleb were married by a ship captain, but they died from a boating accident with three of their friends later that day. Luke finds a letter from Thomas Rivers and Esther Collins, and it is revealed that they thought if they sacrificed themselves, they could bring Caleb and Miranda back. This leads the Five to believe that it worked, and that's why the new-Miranda and Caleb are alive and identical to their past selves. Appearances Pretty Little Liars (1/160) * Grave New World (Grave and Picture) Ravenswood (4/10) * Pilot (Grave and Picture) * Scared to Death (Flashback) * Revival (Flashback) * My Haunted Heart (Spirit) Physical Appearance Caleb was an attractive young male in his late-teens, with a tall and built physique. He had jet black hair which he wore slicked back and deep brown eyes. Personality Caleb was romantic and kind, with a big heart, and wanted to marry his girlfriend Miranda despite their age at the time. He was also extremely intelligent, able to secure a job at the local library as a records keeper. Trivia *He shares his name, age, and physical appearance with his descendant Caleb Rivers * He died in a boating accident on his wedding day. ** He married Miranda in secret. * He's the second ghost of the five from 1918 to be seen in the present day. * Due to Miranda 's uncanny resemblance to his wife he thought that she was her when he got free from his spirit jar in My Haunted Heart it's unknown if anything got cleared up for him because of Ravenswood's sudden cancellation. Gallery Original_Caleb.jpg Caleb_A2.jpg|Caleb's tombstone Original_Caleb-Grave2.jpg Caleb_A3.png|Caleb in an article online Caleb_A1.jpg Caleb_Miranda_A1.jpg|Caleb and Miranda Miranda_A1.jpg Miranda_A2.jpg Miranda_A5.jpg Miranda_A6.jpg Caleb_A4.png|Caleb as a ghost Navigational Category:Season 1 (Ravenswood) Category:Characters (Ravenswood) Category:Minor Characters (Ravenswood) Category:Deceased Characters Category:People living outside of Rosewood